


The day before you came

by Leliane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Could be read as anyone/anyone, Gen, Songfic, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leliane/pseuds/Leliane
Summary: A little songfic to "The day before you came" from ABBA





	The day before you came

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this song says everything and all I added is redundant, but this was just a writing exercise. The song is "The day before you came" from ABBA. 
> 
> I had Cas and Dean in mind when I wrote it, but it could literally be anyone else.

I was always on time when I left the house. I couldn’t miss the train to work because every time I was late my boss would yell at me. The last day of my old life was no exception.

 

_I must have left my house at eight, because I always do._  
_My train, I'm certain, left the station just when it was due_.

I always hated driving and my work place was practically right in front of a train station. So I took the train to work every day. What I liked most about the train was that it gave me the opportunity to admire the beauty of a fellow train rider. He was there every morning, wearing an old leather jacket. Sometimes he smiled at me – or really just in my direction. When that happened I always hid myself behind the newspaper I brought every morning.

_  
I must have read the morning paper going into town._

_And having gotten through the editorial, no doubt I must have frowned._

Reading the newspaper had been very dissatisfying since more than a year. I had considered not buying it anymore, but people not reading newspaper was probably what had made that political travesty possible in the first place, so I kept to my routine.

  
_I must have made my desk around a quarter after nine.  
With letters to be read, and heaps of papers waiting to be signed._

I worked as an accountant and I liked my job. But I usually avoided telling others what I did for a living. The most common reaction was boredom. And I guess that was what my job was. Boring.

 

_I must have gone to lunch at half past twelve or so.  
The usual place, the usual bunch._

I was never a people person, but I had made friends with a few co-workers. At least friends enough to go have lunch with them almost every day. I normally sat at the same table, but didn’t contribute to the conversation much. I was lucky they never left me behind.

 

_And still on top of this I'm pretty sure it must have rained.  
The day before you came._

The day hadn’t been particularly bad. Just the same as all the days in all the years prior to this one. The work not more boring, my life not more lonely.

 

_I must have lit my seventh cigarette at half past two.  
And at the time I never even noticed I was blue. _

_I must have kept on dragging through the business of the day.  
Without really knowing anything, I hid a part of me away._

It really never occured to me that I could be unhappy. That something was missing. I lived the same routine I had for years – why should I be unhappy? Or depressed? I had never felt that way. But I had started to smoke. Back then it didn’t strike me as weird. I never reflected on my life, on myself, my habits. And I never realised how horrible my whole life had become.

__  
At five I must have left, there's no exception to the rule.  
A matter of routine, I've done it ever since I finished school.

As a child I had loved routine. It had given me comfort when things went wild at home. When my mother died, when my father in his distractedness forgot we existed. Routine was something I could rely on. People weren’t. I kept my routines well into my adult life. They had given me comfort.

 

_The train back home again_  
Undoubtedly I must have read the evening paper then.  
Oh yes, I'm sure my life was well within it's usual frame.  
The day before you came

I had never broken my routine. Never even considered it. After all, what should I have changed? Taken another train? Changed the job I kind of liked (or at least not hated) or the apartment that was so conveniently located?

 

_Must have opened my front door at eight o'clock or so._  
And stopped along the way to buy some Chinese food to go.  
I'm sure I had my dinner watching something on TV.  
There's not, I think, a single episode of Games of Thrones that I didn't see.

I didn’t have friends with whom I could go out. But often I was too tired to go out anyway. And where should I have gone to anyway? A bar? I didn’t drink. A club? I hated music. Theatre? Not my thing. Movies? Even less so.

__  
I must have gone to bed around a quarter after ten.  
I need a lot of sleep, and so I like to be in bed by then.

Before you came into my life, I was always tired. Always dragging on, always just a step away from a collapse. It never occured to me that it was because of my life – or because you were missing in my life – that I felt that way. I think I didn’t even realise this was not how it was supposed to be.

__  
I must have read a while.  
The latest one by Marilyn French or something in that style.

 

A book was always how I finished my day. Most of what I read I can hardly remember.

  
_It's funny, but I had no sense of living without aim  
The day before you came _

I didn’t have any goals. I didn’t want to change anything in my life. I didn’t realise even that I was stuck. Not before you.

 

_And turning out the light_  
I must have yawned and cuddled up for yet another night  
And rattling on the roof I must have heard the sound of rain  
The day before you came

It was a blessing that you almost missed the train the next day, that you stepped in my waggon instead of the one further to the front, that you stumbled into me when the train braked. That you smiled at me. And started to talk to me.

I will never forget the day you came.


End file.
